witchhunterrobinfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Sena
Robin Sena '''is a 15 year old craft user, who was assigned as a replacement to STN-J. Her partner is Amon, a serious and cold hunter who at first ignored her, doing missions with other members of STN-J. But later when Robin's accuracy improves, Amon takes her on more missions with him. Her craft is pyrokinetic, which incinerates anything she wishes and put her eye on. Robin is the titular female protagonist of the series. In the show she is voiced by Akeno Watanabe and Kari Wahlgren in the American English version. Appearance Robin is a tall, teenage girl with blonde hair, that she keeps tied up, few strands of hairs fall down while a few longer strands fall down onto her face. She has green eyes. She inherited these traits from her mother. Robin is half-Caucasian on her mother's side. She wears a long brown coat that reaches down to the ground. Under the coat she has a black dress. She wears a red necklace around her neck with a rather unusual design. She later wears her glasses whenever she uses her powers to fix her eyesight. Also she is seen in a biking outfit and in a waitress outfit, but Robin is always seen wearing black. Personality Robin is calm and quiet. She rarely lets go of her emotions and can be considered an introvert. She shows empathy to her colleagues when she calmed Haruto down while he was being controlled by a witch and tried to help Amon even after he told her to leave when STN-J quaters was attacked. After being considered a witch, she tries to manage herself into not getting captured and is independent. History Robin was born in Japan, but raised in Italy in a convent, where she was taught to use her craft in hunting Witches. Robin's mother agreed on genetic manipulation, making Robin a "Designer Witch" and being part of "Project Robin"or "Project Devil Child". It was being planned that Robin would give birth to a new kind of witches, that were called "divinities" in ancient times. Plot Replacement Robin arrives to Japan as a replacement for Kate, a former member of STN-J, who appearantly died. Using a taxi, she arrives to STN-J's HQ, where the guard greets her, wondering what is she doing here. She asks to meet Amon, who had just left, so Robin goes to a nearby cafe called Harry's, under the guard's recommendation. The Master greets her, noticing that she is not from around here, even asking her name before she leaves. Robin left a nice tip for the master. Following leads, she finds her way to an old warehouse, where she notices on the ground a covenant. Inspecting it closer, not noticing Zaizen and Dojima behind her as she enters the building. Amon and Sakaki are losing to a witch, who controls sand, when Robin steps in. Amon recognises her as the replacement. Robin engages in a battle with the witch, who she sets on fire, and also sets huge bags on fire as well. The witch puts out the fire on his arm and grabs Robin by the collar of her dress, about to hit her, when the witch is shot down by the members of STN-J. Everyone welcomes and compliments her, while Amon is the only one who asks if she could control her power and that it is not nice to be putting out fires every time, for she had set most of her surroundings ablaze. Addicted to Power ? Dancing in the Darkness ? Stubborn Aesthetics ? Abilities '''Pyrokinesis: '''Robin is a craft-user with pyrokinetic abilities. Her Craft allows her to light objects on fire, as well as a shield against solid objects and witches powers. However, any usage of her power temporarily weakens her eyesight. Amon corrected by providing, and insisting Robin use, a pair of glasses, which improving her accuracy to 98%. As the series progresses Robin's powers become stronger, and thus causes Solomon to label her as dangerous. This transitions her status from a craft-user / hunter to a witch. Relationships Amon - Robin's partner at STN-J, Amon is a serious 25-year old S-class hunter. He initially does not trust Robin, but after he witnesses her powers at work, he begins to bring her alongside missions. Amon gives her glasses in order to improve her accuracy. There is some indication that there maybe romantic tension between Robin and Amon, however there is no outright display of this throughout the series. Toko Masaki - Takuma Zaizen's daughter, Robin becomes Toko's roommate when she arrives at STN-J. In the middle of the series, she is captured and tied up in their apartment as an assassination attempt on Robin. She is injured during the fight and is hospitalized until the end of the series. Yuji Kobari - commonly called '''Master, is the owner of "Harry's", a cafe frequented by Robin and the rest of STN-J. He usually provides information for the team that he gets from customers. He is especially taken with Robin, and looks after her frequently throughout the series. Michael Lee - is the STN-J's hacker and technical support expert. Michael does not interact frequently with the rest of the team, but he and Robin grow closer as the series progresses. Miho Karasuma' '- A fellow hunter at the STN-J who possesses the power of psychometry. At the beginning of the series Karasuma acts as a mentor while Robin struggles with her power related ocular strain and the lack of integration into the STN-J. Robin feelings remain as her concern when Karasuma may have been hunted shows. Gallery Vlcsnap-101508.png Robin.jpg WitchHunterRobin28.jpg Vlcsnap-239266.png Witchhunterrobinfg.jpg Vlcsnap-98884.png ﻿ Category:Craft_user Category:Character Category:Female Category:STN-J Category:Witch Category:Solomon Category:Hunter